Late Night Conversations
by vincent-taco
Summary: A late night conversation between two gunmen. Some light yaoi and amusing humor, at least I think so. It's a laugh, I will tell you that!


OH MY GOD!!! I am the FIRST on the site to do this pairing! basks in glory Okay, this all happened because I got the idea in my head and it was brought up at my birthday party... mind you, green frosting was involved in the creation of this idea... I am so happy with this... it's just so funny to me! I hope you enjoy it. It's not too OC and not too graphic... it's diejestable... frowns slightly My brain is fried so I shall leave you to it. OH! I don't own FF7. That is all.

Mild yoai. Vincent & Barret. Fun

"Hey, uh, you sure you wanna do this Valentine?" Barret shuddered uncomfortably as he felt the man's arms snake around his waist from behind to slowly unbuckle his pants. The shorter gunman gave no response but quietly nibbled on the taller black man's shoulder, his hands carefully sliding the thick, heavy cargo jeans off their owner's hips.

Barret could feel Vincent's breath no the back of his neck. It was supposed to be a sexual turn on, but it only sent chills of horror down his spine, as if Sephiroth himself were behind him, kneading the skin on his hip bone with his powerful digits.

"I see the way you look at me." It was a whisper but Barret heard it loud and clear. He wanted to sit down instead of standing in the small tent on his knee caps but Valentine was pressed up close to his back in a similar position between his legs. He gulped and eyed his gun arm nervously. His breath caught in his chest as the pale, raven haired beauty behind him nipped a trail along his other shoulder and up his neck, stopping at the crook of his ear to suck on its lobe. He moaned and closed his eyes, unknowingly turning his head to the side, exposing the sensitive flesh even more.

Vincent secretly relished the moan he elicited from the heavier man and took advantage of the exposed skin, nipping and sucking gently, not wishing to mark the dark flesh. He let his hands wander, wary that his claw did not pinch, cut or tear into his partner. He felt a shiver flow through the man's back and gave a soft chuckle. To Barret, it sounded like a deep purr.

"What's so funny white boy?" he asked defensively. Vincent chuckled again, his metal slaw running up the man's broad and sculpted abdomen.

"Are you ticklish?" his voice was dark and velvety, causing Barret to shiver again.

"Hell no… that thing's fuckin' cold!" He felt Vincent rise from behind him and watched as he silently moved before him, his red eyes clouded in lust and laced with a dark humor. He watched as the pale and metallic arms that had previously unfastened his jeans, made fast work of his vest and felt their way up his shirt.

"What if anyone sees us?"

Vincent lunged forward and captured the man's lips with his own. They were fuller than his own and pinker, which had amused him the first time they had met. He pulled away and looked the man square in the eyes, briefly admiring his strong jaw and intense brow. He blinked, breaking the self-induced trance and slightly averted his powerful gaze.

"What do you think about when you stare at me while the others are not looking?" It was if he was musing a loud rather than actually speaking to him. Barret felt his lips form a small frown. He would be honest.

"Sucking your cock."

Vincent raised a delicate eyebrow in well suppressed surprise.

"I am a stranger to this group, only traveling with you for a meager taste of revenge against a madman who made me into the monster I am and then proceeded to murder the one being whom I have ever truly loved, and yet despite all of this and my deformities, you daydream about pleasing me?"

Well, that was one way he could put it. Barret was taken aback by this question, for it was, unsure of what to say in return.

"I guess so." He thought for a second. "I mean, look at me! At least you have something that even resembles a hand. I have a fuckin' machinegun attached to my arm." The look on his face as he said this made Vincent smile and huff in amusement. A brief thought crossed his mind, awing that this man could draw such wild reactions out of him. His actions only moments ago were testament to that. He hadn't acted or felt like that sense before he had met… her. He replied, feigning defeat.

"Fair enough."

Barret stared in shock as Vincent stretched and began to remove his cloak. The man's frame was a bit thicker than he had guessed, with the fabric always concealing for the most part, all of his body. It was obvious that this man had some muscle to him.

"What are you thinking about now?" Vincent's voice sounded tired, relaxed.

"Uh… not much really. You look thinner with the cape on, that's all." Vincent nodded limply.

"Have you ever… pleasured a man before?" It sounded strange. Those words coming from Vincent's lips, from anyone else would have been downright disgusting.

"Once." And strangely enough, it didn't bother him to admit this little secret. Just to keep this conversation going on a little longer, he added, "And you?"  
Vincent sighed.

"I have done many things in my youth." He cast his glance aside. Barret took a moment analyze this comment. He sat down on his bed roll with a heavy sigh himself, ignoring the way his pants restricted the movement of his legs.

"You know Vincent, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. Besides, Cloud's on watch and it's late. We should be getting some shuteye." Vincent nodded, his eyes still else where. Quickly, they darted back to the black gunman, a new light glowing within them.

"Barret, have you ever considered the idea of me sucking your cock?"

There was the sound of rustling grass outside the tent. Once they were sure Cloud had settled himself again, Barret turned his head to gaze once more at his comrade.

"As long as you watch the damn teeth Vampy." Vincent grinned devilishly at the use of the nickname the pilot Cid had given him.

"Of course, Clinkers."

Okay, Clinkers... the whole machinegun for an arm thing... it amused me. I just threw it together at first then tried to make it more characteristicly acurate. my brain hurts I tried showing what happens in the heat of the moment, then when you realize what the fuck you were doing. I've been there before... lol. short, simple, done!


End file.
